


Vanilla Twilight

by meggie_megs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggie_megs/pseuds/meggie_megs
Summary: Dan's staring at the stars missing Phil.





	Vanilla Twilight

Dan laid out on their patio wrapped in the blue and green duvet. It was a comfort to him to be wrapped in his smell. Phil had been gone for 2 months and He will be gone for another 3 at a minimum. Phil had joined the army and was now posted on a dangerous mission in Brunei, a place Dan had never heard of until Phil told him he was leaving. Phil had sent two letters in the time he had been gone but due the security of the mission Dan could not send anything to Phil. Dan wishes that he could send just a single post card to Phil saying how much her wished he was here on the patio with Dan.

Dan loved sitting out on the patio all night. He would watch the sun turn light blue, yellow, at sometimes green all at the same time, like Phil’s eyes. Then air felt like a dose of thick medicine that would keep him awake as stars mixed with tears. 

Dan knew he would find a way to seep in his own bed eventually. For now though lying in his bed alone and cold would make him think of Phil, cat whiskers, and midnight cuddles. The nostalgic feeling of those things made him colder and his bed feel lonelier.

After many days of sitting on the patio staring at the sky get darker, the duvet no long smelt of Phil, It was dirty and smelt of Dan, but didn’t that didn’t stop Dan from wrapping himself in it. The sky was about to show the twinkle of a thousand stars when Dan heard a knock on the glass door. Dan looked up to see Phil’s arms open. Dan threw his arms open like wings to for him to fly into Phil. Phil’s eyes were harder looking then normal, almost Violet in colour now. As they crashed into the biggest hug, Dan whispered in to Phil’s ear, “I’m so glad that you are here.”


End file.
